Happy Birthday
by Gypsy5
Summary: It's Harry's birthday but the command team have a problem to solve middle of season 6 I posted this before but have no idea where it went? A mystery in it's self. So here it is again.
1. Default Chapter

PLEASE;  
  
DISCLAIMER; PARAMOUNT OWN ALL THINGS STAR TREK.  
  
*denotes thought*  
  
PLEASE;  
  
"Commander," inclining her head in acknowledgment  
  
"Captain," Chakotay almost growled in response.  
  
Until now Harry Kim had always been comfortable in the presence of his Commanding Officers. However at this moment his stomach was turning summersaults and his mouth was so dry his tongue was stuck to his teeth.  
  
*What a way to spend your birthday* Harry thought to himself.  
  
If only he hadn't taken that last look at the script for Tom's new holodeck story. Or better idea still; if he'd read the whole chapter he wouldn't be stood here now trapped in the lift with the Captain and the First Officer. Harry looked at the ceiling as his mind searched for something to say. They'd been in the lift for almost two seconds. Looking from one to the other Harry's nerve broke.  
  
He spoke  
  
"Evening" nodding to them both, they looked as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry" the Captain stepped forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. Harry kept an eye on the Commander, unsure of his reaction.  
  
"Harry" Chakotay moved "Happy birthday" shaking the younger man's hand.  
  
The lift stopped, as the doors opened Harry stepped out. The ensign who'd called the lift stepped back deciding to wait for the next lift. Harry joined him given the current situation waiting for the next lift was better than being in a lift containing the Command Team. Not that he'd seen them argue, in fact as far as Harry was aware no one knew what had happened at all. But he could speculate the atmosphere was tangible. Harry just hoped they'd sort this out before his party tonight.  
  
The doors closed and Chakotay watched a very relieved Ensign Kim leave the lift he'd seen Harry's discomfort. Damn it he was uncomfortable himself, but unlike Harry he had no escape.  
  
The Captain had her eyes fixed on a point about 10cm to his left. "Computer halt lift" the Captain's voice cut through the silence, Chakotay looked at her * she surprises the hell out of me every damned time* he thought as he watched her; trying to work out her next move. But all he gained from his observations was that she had no idea what to do now she'd stopped it. He could see that she'd acted before she had thought it through and was rapidly starting to regret the move and becoming more than a little embarrassed by her decision. He stayed silent *your call Kathryn*  
  
"Computer resume lift" another lost the chance.  
  
When the lift reached it's destination she walked out "Shit" she spoke as the doors closed behind her. Her words hit him like a sledgehammer. She was gone before he could recover; Kathryn cursing had shocked him.  
  
They needed to resolve this, before it ruined them. He was angry now how dare she risk them like this. "Damn it Kathryn this can't go on anymore" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Tom Paris turned his head as he answered Tuvok's question then he saw the Captain exit the lift. Her face was like thunder he quickly snapped back to his post not wanted her to focus her anger on him. At the moment Tom's life was good he didn't want or need the Captains wrath not with Harry's party tonight.  
  
Tuvok watched the Captain as she crossed the bridge aware she was not on the rota for this shift, but watching her he did not think it prudent at present to question her arrival on the bridge. Not that he was unnerved by her behaviour; cautious would be the word he would choose to describe his feeling at that moment if indeed anyone were to ask him. Not that, it appeared they would.  
  
The bridge crew, even the usually exuberant Mr Paris he noted had "put their noses to the grindstone" an earth saying he believed to be quite apt at that moment.  
  
Kathryn sank into her command chair as Tuvok moved to relinquish the position. As they passed she saw a look of concern on the Vulcan's face. She was already beginning to wish she hadn't chosen to come here, noting the *atmosphere* that had already begun to build. *Damn this is a mistake they know it's not my shift why am I here?* she tried to think of an excuse to leave so soon after arriving without causing more interest. She should of gone to the ready room she would be free from prying eyes there. Taking the Command chair was an error but giving it up so quickly would just be added to the crew's tally of *weird things the Captain's doing*  
  
"Report Tuvok"She spoke sharper than she meant to and saw the Ensign who was covering Harry's position visibly try to make himself smaller. *Kathryn this has got to stop, before the crew reports enmasse to the Doctor suffering with stress the cause you The Captain* Just as her mind started to race through the options for escape. She heard the Doctor's voice " EMH to the Captain" "Janeway" her response swift. "I have something here you may wish to.." Before the Doctor could finish or indeed start, Janeway cut him off "On my way Doctor, Janeway out" she rose from her seat "The Bridge is yours Tuvok" as she moved she could feel the tension from the crew begin to evaporate.  
  
"Damn it" escaped her lips as the doors swished shut behind her. "Janeway to the Doctor," she rode the lift "Doctor here" she paced the lift "Doctor my apologises can I see you later?"  
  
"Of course Captain, in fact your keenness to come here took me by surprise however.."not noticing that she'd cut him off for a few moments.  
  
In sickbay the Doctor was not in the slightest bit perturbed he continued to rehearse his song. The lift stopped and she made her way to her quarters at least there she could upset no one.  
  
She started down the corridor then she saw Chakotay coming toward her from the opposite direction seeing him as he saw her. They both stopped for a split second but Chakotay recovered faster than she did and he began to walk toward her with a purpose. A purpose she did not want to confront not now.  
  
But what could she do? Turning back would show. *what fear? Dead right; and looking at his face retreat was just what she was going to do* with that thought she started to turn, when Neelix rounded the corner calling to get her attention, "Captain, may I have a word with you" he forward holding a Padd for her attention, but froze as he watched the First Officer closing in on her position.  
  
Neelix was not the bravest Talaxian in the history of Talax but he steeled himself to the task at hand keeping peace between the senior officers. The fact he had no choice was irrelevant. Neelix hated this disruption to the ship's smooth running, the fact that it was going on because.. He looked up the Commander was standing toe to toe with the Captain.  
  
He gulped. Some days he just had to admit his luck and timing were just out and today was one of those days. Moving his feet nervously he saw the look of thunder on the Commanders face; seeing it was one thing but the fact the Captain was choosing to ignore it, made Neelix so nervous his whiskers started to twitch.  
  
"Neelix" the Captain spoke his name. "Neelix, how can I help you" the Captain was smiling as she repeated what she had just said, taking the Padd from him.  
  
"Oh nothing that can't wait Captain" he tried to escape moving his whole body in a shrug.  
  
But she was having none of it Neelix's presence was her defence. Chakotay's face was thunder, looking as if he would explode but for the moral officer's presence. So she reasoned Neelix was staying like it or not.  
  
"I'll wait, Captain" Chakotay's voice was soft; she raised an eye to look up at him. But the look on his face said it all. *Okay you want to play it this way fine but don't blame me if you get hurt* she turned to face him her hands behind her back mirroring his body language, her face set in Captain mode.  
  
Neelix saw this change in their postures, it took all his self control not to turn and run screaming; "Mr Vulcan" down the corridor. But he stayed not knowing what else to do, believing his presence was stopping at the very least a murder!  
  
"Commander, you are dismissed" her voice shattered the silence Neelix inhaled not daring to look at the Commanders face. Seconds seemed like days to Neelix before Chakotay spoke;  
  
"Aye Ma'am"  
  
To Neelix the Commander had appeared to be replying politely. But the response from the Captain was instantaneous. Her face darkened but before she could speak Chakotay stepped smartly around them making his way down the corridor. His stride unhurried. Distracted from the Commander's exit by Sam Wildman's voice she sounded to say the least agitated;  
  
" Wildman to Neelix, I'm in the mess hall your cakes burning down here.. you'd better come.... NOW"  
  
"Excuse me Captain" Neelix rushed in the direction of the call. His padd, still in her hand. "Dismissed King Alfred" replied Kathryn quietly chuckling.  
  
Kathryn finally made it to her quarters without further incident. "Coffee black" she took the cup from the replicator and sat in chair. Lifting the cup to her lips but before she could drink her door chimed. Neelix coming back for his Padd; she stood and opened the door holding out the Padd for the Talaxian.  
  
Chakotay  
  
*Now what do I do? Shut the door in his face and leave him standing outside the Captains quarters? And stand out there he would the mood he was in.* But the choice was not hers as Chakotay marched straight in. He turned waiting as if defying her to tell him to leave; for a second Chakotay actually thought she was about to turn and leave herself. But sighing she moved into the room. They looked at each other for what seemed to each an eternity, neither speaking. She lifted her cup to her lips and drank. He moved to the replicator and without asking her permission requested a drink a glass of orange juice. Still neither spoke. The air was full of tension when he finally spoke; "Kathryn"  
  
The fact he used her name not her title told her he was not here to argue but to mend fences. She waited, but obviously he'd gone as far as he was going to. This time the bridge building had to come from her. From the start she was aware this would happen. As soon as she made the choice that would affect them both. She'd even tried to make light of it but his reaction had surprised her. Chakotay had always deferred to her but not this time; not over this. In his view she'd gone too far.  
  
She sighed and looked at Chakotay he had been by her side, through it all; The Caretaker, The Vidians, The Kazon, The Borg, Species 8472, nothing not even Equinox had managed to bring them to this. But now they were here, the moment of truth, could they still remain friends after the decision she had made?  
  
He watched her knowing what she was thinking "Damn it Kathryn, you could of talked to me first" the words were out before he could stop them, her head snapped up.  
  
"I know.. I know.. Shit.. I'm sorry.. really I am" the regret in her voice evident, she raised her hands in defence. He looked at her and smiled despite himself, the fact that she'd admitted she was wrong and at least willing to admit it was enough; for now.  
  
"Well the fact you've sworn twice today is a sign you're not thinking clearly. But at least I know you're serious when you use profanity" he was teasing her now and she knew it she replied in kind; "I did not use profanity Chakotay, if you think merde is profanity you've led a very sheltered life" she smiled too  
  
"But that's not quite what you said is it Kathryn? However I am willing to listen to your apology." At that she raised an eyebrow in warning. "I could even offer a few suggestions for profanities you could use in the future if you wish" the mood now lighter, throwing a pillow at him as she sat on the sofa.  
  
"You know I'm sorry don't you I should of asked you first" it was Kathryn not his Captain that apologised he nodded what more could he do.  
  
Realising she'd never have as good a chance again she spoke; "Chakotay I could ask you now" he'd caught the cushion but immediately his face darkened and he moved sitting on the sofa he took her hand looking into her face "Be careful Kathryn," his voice low threatening and yet so endearing.  
  
"I always am" she moved her head slightly, her hair brushing past his face they were so close. He could feel her breathe, smell her scent. Neither moved back. "You could ask me now?" he spoke his breathe touching her cheek turning to face him their lips almost touching as she spoke she lifted her hand and touched his face,  
  
"Chakotay, would you PLEASE sing a duet with me for Harry's birthday" He could feel her hand on his face so close that he could inhale her words.  
  
"Yes Kathryn, all you had to do was ask" she looked into his eyes seeing her laughter reflected back, fingers stroking his face coming to stop on his lips leaving her index finger resting there indicating that he keep quiet. "Thank You" she whispered  
  
If only she'd asked him before, instead of announcing the fact fait accompli to Neelix and the crew. Hearing he was singing a duet from Tom Paris of all people; had been the final straw. She should have spoken to him before, but it seemed such a good idea at the time. He might not have agreed even if she'd asked, but at least they wouldn't have argued. She knew how hard he'd tried to avoid performing. But she had said they'd sing for Harry's birthday.  
  
**Now all she had to do was to tell him she'd decided on the song as well. They were singing; "He ain't heavy he's my ensign" just got to bide my time**  
  
The thought made her shiver noticing wrapping his arms around her they sat back into the sofa his arm round her shoulder. She snuggled into the crook of his arm leaning against his chest, his fingers stroking her neck softly, and her thumb making soft movements on his thigh. Maybe she wouldn't tell him her decision about the song yet, this was nice. But his voice interrupted her thoughts "Kathryn" a slight moan her only response, but he continued "what do you think we should sing?" "We're singing.." His fingers stopped and she froze as he raised his eyebrow in dismay as he realised she'd already made the choice.  
  
"Kathryn." His voice issuing a warning, he raised the cushion.  
  
She tried to retreat, unsuccessfully "Well I was going to tell..." was as far as she got before he hit her with the cushion their laughter echoing though out the galaxy.  
  
Friends..Always .. Together...Well at least until the fat lady sings;  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry"  
  
Thanks for Reading. Comments to Kazz.2001@btopenworld.com  
  
For your information;  
  
King Alfred ruled England and lived between 849-899 he was known as "The King Who Burnt the Cakes"  
  
The song should be "He Ain't Heavy-He's My Brother" by the Hollies. 


	2. Comeuppance

PLEASE Chapter 2.  
  
Again if you have the time after reading please leave a review. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer; Paramount, own Star Trek Voyager.  
  
They were still laughing as Neelix's voice broke up their pillow fight"Neelix to Captain Janeway" he sounded agitated.  
  
"Janeway here what's wrong Neelix?" raising her hand to call a temporary truce. "Captain; Naomi's just informed me that a little while ago she saw Commander Chakotay making his way toward your quarters and in her words "he looked madder than a hatter" I've no idea what that saying means Captain but after the incident earlier I just thought you should know" the Talaxian's voice sounded as if he was about to call a red alert on her quarters. Chakotay froze the fact Neelix thought it necessary to pre warn her, shocked him to the core.  
  
"Right Neelix I'll bear it in mind and Thank you but I don't think there's any reason for concern at the moment how's the cake not too burnt I hope?" Kathryn tried change the direction of the conversation having seen the look on Chakotay's face. But Neelix was having none of it, he felt utterly responsible for the disagreement he'd been the one who suggested the Command team do something at Harry's party. He was beginning to feel the strain more and more, any more and he'd have to vist the Doctor.  
  
"No Captain the cake's fine; About the party given the situation Tom's a little well, "concerned" may be too strong a word but Tom tells me you were a little out of sorts yourself earlier on the bridge. So we would all understand if you both attended the party purely as guests" This time it was Chakotay's turn to smile as Kathryn's face matched the one he'd made earlier. He spoke  
  
"Neelix," the Talaxian's chin could be heard hitting the floor he obviously hadn't expected this "Commander I had no idea as I was just." Neelix babbled "It's alright Neelix I'm with the Captain now and we've resolved the matter in question and yes we will be singing as previously arranged by the Captain"  
  
He felt Kathryn reach out and touch his arm as he spoke he turned his head to look at her "Thank You" she mouthed silently he smiled and winked his reassurance as he continued  
  
"Just one more thing though Neelix the Captain will be still be dancing "The Sugar plum Fairy" as I previously agreed with Tom" she hit him with the cushion. Ducking as he laughed "Well Kathryn, you have to learn your not the only one who can make decisions around here "  
  
The comm. link to the mess hall was still open they paused hearing Tom Paris shout "CATCH HIM" then "Neelix, Neelix" followed by scuffling then Sam's voice "get him a glass of water someone" then Seven " hold his head up" more scuffling then Tom's voice again "Neelix he was just joking"  
  
Like it? Please let me know by leaving me feedback. Thanks 


End file.
